Gingerbread Cookies and Hot Chocolate
by AngelWarriors
Summary: {AU - Modern Day} He always comes to Leith's Bakery every Monday to buy a box of gingerbread cookies, and two cups of hot chocolate. She never expected the real reason he came to Leith's Bakery was to see her.


**Title:** Gingerbread Cookies and Hot Chocolate  
**Pairing:** Mary/Francis  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Modern Day  
**Author Note/Disclaimer:** This one is a bit random, but I got the idea for it and I just had to write it down. Isabella is the daughter of Francis younger sister Elizabeth, and her husband, Phillip. Also I don't own Reign.  
**Summary:** He always comes to Leith's Bakery every Monday to buy a box of gingerbread cookies, and two cups of hot chocolate. She never expected the real reason he came to Leith's Bakery was to see her.  
~x~

He comes to Leith's bakery every Monday.

Wearing a heavy black winter and holding a young female child's hand and she is positive she can predict Francis Dauphin's order, two hot chocolates, (one small and one large), and two dozen gingerbread cookies.

Although, Greer believes Francis has a crush on her, and that is his reason for coming to the bakery so often. Even though, she admits she kind of has a crush on him as well, he seems to be a very kind person, and would be a good father.

She has always believed that he was married, and the child was his. After all, it wasn't like he ever took off his black leather gloves when paying her or taking the two beverages and box off cookies off the counter.

She suspects that Francis and his niece walked here from the elementary school, which is probably the reason why both of them are wearing gloves.

She knows they only stick around for a little before going back out in the cold December weather, so taking off their gloves probably makes very little sense.

She will embarrassingly admit she was always under the impression that Francis was married, and the child he was his daughter.

Even though, in reality the child was his niece. Her parents died a few months ago in a car crash, and Francis decided to be Isabella's legal guardian.

Honestly her hearts ache for the child. She kind of knows how it feels to be raised by relatives as well because you lost your parents as a child.

However, she didn't lose her parents at the same time. She lost her father a few months after she was born, and her mother when she was five.

She was pretty much sent to live with her grandmother.

She smiles brightly; as she notices the two customers walk into the bakery. Isabella dressed in a black lined with neon blue winter jacket. She can tell the jacket slightly matches her school uniform.

"Hello Mr. Dauphin, Isabella," she says merrily as the two of them walk in. Francis instantly smiles at her, and a small part of her wonders if Greer was right about him having a crush on her. Isabella was a bit more hesitant in her smile but smile genuinely at her.

She notices Isabella pulling on her uncle's sleeve, and for a minute it seem like they were having a private conversation.

"I know Isa," Francis says softly.

A small part of her wonders if Isabella was changing their order (two hot chocolates, two dozen gingerbread cookies), or if it regards to something else.

"One small, one large hot chocolate, and two dozen gingerbread cookies," he says. Mary nods slightly she tallies up their order.

"That would be $24.30," she answers. Francis immediately takes out a twenty and a five dollar bill and hands it to her.

"Also I was wondering if you like to go on a date on Friday night," he says softly. She blushes lightly.

It almost seems like he was a bit out of practice, or if he just felt hesitant in asking a girl out when they are working. But Mondays are generally a slow day especially around this time of day. Most of them they were busy in the mornings, and around 5.

She knows that some of her other co-workers would occasionally make small talk with the customers, usually during slow hours, or when they are exchanging money, or food. However, she isn't entirely sure what the etiquette is a customer asks for date.

"She says yes, Francis," Greer says as he places the two cups on the countertop, no doubt overhearing the conversation, between the two.

"Greer," Mary says in a slightly loud whisper. More annoyed that she would answer for her than anything else, but then again it has always been a flaw of hers. It is hardly the first time she has done it.

She did notice Francis eyes linger on her form a bit longer, before smiling at his school buddy. Probably wondering what her answer was. The blonde ignores her.

"Francis, I would love to go on a date for you," she says. She notices, Isabella grin "I told you so," smile to him.

Greer hands him the white box filled with cookies to Francis, "If you need a babysitter, Francis, I love looking after Isabella."

Francis smiled, at the blonde, "Thanks Greer."

It wasn't the first time Greer babysit Francis's niece. For the most part, the only two people who really trust to look after Isabella are certain family members, his mother, and his stepfather, his older (half) brother Sebastian, and his wife Lola.

The only person he refuses to watch Isabella is his biological father, and he suspects that his father wants nothing to do with Isabella.

Greer is the only non-family member he really allows to look after Isabella. It probably has more to do with the fact, they have been close friends since high school, and she has some experience in babysitting. She used to babysit his younger brother, when they were in high school.

It probably helps that Isabella adores her, as well.

"I guess I will see you on Friday, Mary," Francis says. Mary smiles brightly at him as she watches him and Isabella leave the medium size bakery.

She will genuinely admit she was looking forward to Friday. She had been crushing on the man, since the moment he walked in here, and to know that there was a mutual attraction.

And who knows maybe she won't spend Christmas completely alone this year. Of course, she also knows that Francis and Isabella are a packaged deal.

But honestly she wouldn't have it any other way.

Now if only she can figure out what to wear on Friday night.

**-fin  
**


End file.
